Last Stand
by lmsinjd
Summary: Medieval AU. Yang makes a last stand against the forces that tore her team apart.


Last Stand

The gate shut behind Yang with a thunderous crash, echoing with a note of finality. She knew that even with her strength, she would be hard-pressed to lift the drop gate again right now, much less in the middle of a battle.

As she surveyed her surroundings, she observed what Vale's outermost wall almost detachedly. It remained mostly intact, save for the gate. The metal had been warped beyond recognition, and had almost completely succumbed to the assault of the Grimm. It had taken two hours for the gate to fall, without the protection of Vale's self-defense forces. A narrow pathway leading in to the middle of the keep, barely enough to squeeze five men shoulder to shoulder, was all that stood in between the Grimm and the Kingdom of Vale.

She was the Inferno. Yang Xiao Long, the unbreakable. Tales of her death-defying exploits would be told for generations to come, cementing her status as a legendary defender of Vale. Snickering at the thought, she raised her gauntlets, kissing Ember Celica as she raised her fists into a fighting stance that spoke of decades of experience in close combat.

Physically, at least, age had treated her fairly well. Her mane of long, golden hair was streaked with grey, but caught the light all the same. Two decades of battle had taken her voluptuous figure, replacing it with scars that spoke of victories past and battle hardened muscle. Lilac eyes that flickered red remained sharp as ever, analyzing the situation. They swept to her left and right, looking for companions that she knew she would not find.

"Yang, you don't have to do this!" A female voice yelled frantically from the castle walls.

Yang looked up to see Nora and Ren with panicked expressions on their faces, frantically signalling her to fall back. "An army regiment will be arriving in three hours! I'm sure the keep will hold till then!" Ren yelled out unconvincingly.

One hour. She just needed to hold them here for one hour, assuming the second gate took as long as the first to fall. One final dance of death to end an illustrious career filled with accolades and recognition.

Yang couldn't help but smirk at the rare display of emotion from the normally stoic dark-haired archer. It was only fitting that the only ones to support her final battle would be her closest remaining companions. They had been able to provide her comfort when there was no one left to do so. Aside from that, Nora's explosive crossbow darts and Ren's exceptional accuracy with his longbow would provide great covering fire. She looked back at them half-heartedly, forcing a grin and a casual wave. No, she knew she had to do it. Not only to protect the citizens of Vale, but to keep the memory of a shadow, a snowflake, and a rose alive. "Just keep me covered. Wouldn't want to leave me _Yanging_, eh?" Her grin almost widened into a real one as she received two groans in response.

Once upon a time, she had worked with three others in a team. Together, they worked to protect Vale and its citizens from the forces that conspired against them. As the gate gave a final groan and gave way, sending a steady stream of monsters charging towards Yang, she wondered how it had come down to this.

* * *

><p>Four individuals had enlisted for training at Beacon Academy. Each of them had their own reasons for doing so, but as their combat skills developed and they shared happiness and sorrow alike, they grew to become fast friends.<p>

Weiss. Born into nobility and raised to be the next Duchess of Vale, she rebelled against her coddled upbringing. Others born into the upper echelons of society became blind to the suffering of the common man, following in their predecessors' footsteps and exploiting the poor for personal benefit. Instead, Weiss joined Beacon. She joined to prove to everyone that everyone, be they rich or poor, could fight to protect their home in whatever way they saw fit.

Blake. A former member of the White Fang, the army of Menagerie, she left after witnessing the brutal destruction and slaughter of innocents and warriors alike that inevitably followed every White Fang victory. In response to constant territorial claims by neighboring countries, the White Fang changed tactics. Originally focused on self-defense, they instead led a blistering assault, harnessing the power of the Grimm to crush any who dared come near lands claimed by Menagerians. They goaded the Grimm into enraged rampages, leading them in the direction of enemy cities where they slaughtered indiscriminately. Making her way into Vale, she hid her foreign heritage and joined Beacon, seeking skills that would help her protect instead of slaughter.

Ruby. From a very young age, Ruby always went out of her way to help people. First it was protecting the weaker, smaller kids from bullies. Then it was volunteering her time at the various hospitals of Vale, tending to the wounded and comforting their families. Finally, she headed to Beacon, to stop Vale's greatest source of suffering—the Grimm. All of this was done with a trademark gentle, reassuring smile on her face, like only she could. Her choice of weapon, a scythe, was a remarkably powerful tool for slaying hordes of Grimm, but was incredibly hard to use in combat with other humans. This was a conscious choice, as Ruby fought only to protect—only the creatures of darkness met their demise at the hands of the reaper.

Together, they had fought many battles to defend Vale, and had been recognized as one of the greatest teams to ever grace the land of Remnant. For a while, the Kingdom prospered, repelling the consistent assaults of the Grimm easily.

* * *

><p>As the first monster to make it through the gate, an Ursa, charged at her on all fours, Yang's eyes turned scarlet. She smashed her gauntlets together, the familiar sound sending her blood to a boil. Feeling the familiar thirst for battle overtake her, she charged forward to meet the monster. The combined momentum of the woman and the monster charging straight at each other resulted in a sickening crunch as the metal of Ember Celica crashed against the bone mask of the Ursa, sending it flying into the steadily growing crowd of Grimm trying to make it through the remains of the first gate.<p>

Yang. The Inferno. She had been born with a thirst for adventure and battle, her boisterous and confrontational personality ensuring that she would never find a lack of either. Unlike the others, her reason for joining Beacon was primarily selfish. The fire of battle ran hot in her veins, and if said battle helped the citizens of Vale, so be it. After fighting alongside her half-sister and teammates for many years and hearing their various reasons for joining Beacon, however, she realized that wasn't the only reason. She fought to keep the dreams of the three people she cared about most in the world alive.

She rushed headfirst into a pack of Beowolves rushing directly at her. Driving her left metal gauntlet right into the face of an adversary, she fired off an right uppercut at a second one trying to leap at her throat. A swift stomp stunned a third briefly before she jumped on its head, using it as a springboard to perform a front flip and slam the ground. The shockwave blew back the entire pack of Beowolves, clearing the ground for many yards around Yang of Grimm. As the thirst for battle took over, Yang recklessly pressed forward, jumping straight towards the jaws of a King Taijitu. Getting its attention by smashing her palm on the nose of the black head, she dodged and weaved her way away from its attacks. As the heads grew frustrated at the elusiveness of their prey, they attacked more predictably, allowing Yang to tie the Grimm into a knot by running circles around it. A loud bang diverted her attention behind her momentarily as a Beowolf corpse smoldered, its attempts to sneak up on her foiled by an explosive, heart-shaped arrow. Yang saluted the air before throwing herself back into the fray.

As muscle memory, well-practiced battle moves, and the bloodlust took over, Yang continued to mow through the horde of Grimm, supported by well placed arrows and explosions. Her conscious mind wandered, finally dwelling on the three teammates that should have been fighting alongside her.

Blake had been the first to go. The raven-haired girl had become increasingly erratic as the White Fang attacks escalated both in magnitude and severity. As Menagerie occupied territories closer and closer to Vale, the threat of a possible invasion became more and more realistic. By then, the three women knew of her connection to the White Fang. They all assured Blake that the past was the past, and no matter what, she could always call Vale home.

Finishing off another Beowolf with a kick to the face, Yang brought a gauntlet up to block an Ursa's strike half a second too slowly, earning her a scratch to the side of her face. Grimacing, she smashed the Ursa's head between her two gauntlets and threw it to the ground.

They hadn't done enough to convince Blake that she was welcome to completely leave her past behind. Blake had always been an introvert, preferring to keep her thoughts to herself. None of them had known what was going on behind those yellow eyes before it was too late. One day, she simply disappeared, only leaving a note behind to explain her sudden departure. She planned to sneak back into Menagerie to dissuade the White Fang from using the Grimm in their assaults. If that failed, she would attempt to assassinate the new, more violent leader of the White Fang. During the following two months, there was no news of any White Fang attacks, and the three women dared to hope that their comrade had succeeded. That hope was extinguished when her arrow-riddled corpse was dumped outside the city gates.

How long had she been fighting? Thirty minutes perhaps, maybe longer. A squawk sounded from the sky, and a hail of feathers suddenly rained towards Yang. She ducked and dodged around them as the Nevermore screeched in frustration, firing off a second barrage. Her left knee was acting up, injured many years ago on a scouting mission with the team. She gritted her teeth through the pain, but her sidestep was just a little too slow, causing a feather to embed itself in her foot. Hissing in pain, she immediately removed it, stabbing it straight into the eye of a Boarbatusk. She raised one of her gauntlets, firing a crossbow hidden inside the metal casing at the circling Nevermore. It screeched again, this time in pain, and flew away as a powerful shot from a longbow connected with its eye at the same time the crossbow punctured its wing.

After Blake's death, diplomatic relations with Atlas and Menagerie soured. Occasional skirmishes broke out on Vale's Atlasian border. The Duke became increasingly concerned with Weiss's safety, causing the heiress to become available for fewer and fewer missions. Then came the assassination attempt. Ruby had been there to stop the masked assailant, knocking him out with the blunt edge of Crescent Rose as Weiss dueled him with her rapier. Suddenly she was gone, too, only visiting the sisters once every few months. Between Ruby and Yang's constant missions and Weiss's ceremonial obligations, they found it hard to keep in touch. Yang knew she wanted with all her heart to defend Vale with her blade. That much Weiss had made clear in her infrequent visits. But she also knew that while there were many defenders of Vale, there was only one heiress to the Duke. A leaderless Vale would be much worse than one less protector of the peace. One day, the already infrequent visits stopped. The Duke had finally succumbed to sickness, and his brother rose to take his position temporarily, as Weiss has yet to be properly groomed into the role. Being next in line for succession, it was understandable, if quite unfortunate. Running a Kingdom was a difficult and unforgiving task, as well as a full-time job.

Yang was finally feeling her age, panting in exhaustion as she reassessed the situation. The toughest training regime in the world was still no match for Father Time. Bruises and cuts covered her face, arms and legs. Had she bought an hour yet? The haze of her berserker's rage had caused her to lose all sense of time. Then again, it wasn't like she was just going to give up and die. She shifted onto her left knee, the pain almost bringing tears to her eyes as she stumbled forward. Nonetheless, her next punch connected with the head of yet another Ursa, as she fired a crossbow bolt into its skull to compensate for its lack of strength. She closed her eyes, remembering the three women she fought for, the three she fought in memory of.

Ruby. Dear, sweet Ruby. Whenever her scythe was not occupied with cutting through hordes of Grimm, she was tending to the wounded in the hospital nearest to Vale's borders, bringing a smile with her wherever she went. Her infectious optimism had kept Yang's spirits up as she was dealing with the loss of Blake. She helped Yang understand the tough choice that Weiss had to make, putting the needs of the Kingdom over her own ambitions and desires. Together, the two sisters still made a fearsome duo, though Ruby still refused to undertake missions involving fighting other people. Many Grimm still met their demise at the hands of the two, and for a time, Grimm activity around Vale was at an all time low.

It happened when Yang was on border protection duty, a job Ruby refused to take because of the possibility of border skirmishes. A pack of Beowolves appeared just outside of the city walls. A few Huntsmen and Huntresses were dispatched to take care of the situation, Ruby among them. It was an ambush. While the Grimm were taken care of quickly, the large Menagerian scouting party behind them was not. Ruby did fight, although every single enemy that she took down was with the blunt edge of her scythe. Even in self-defense, Ruby was careful to refrain from harming others. Her opponents did not extend her the same favor. Her body was left where it fell, and none could tell where her cape ended and her blood began.

Yang screamed in anger and pain, her second wind brought on by the memory. An ugly gash had opened across her upper chest from shoulder to shoulder. Her left boot met the next unfortunate Beowolf, knocking it out of action. She ignored the protests of her knee, instead choosing to charge at a pair of Ursa. Landing three quick jabs to one's chest, she aimed her left arm at the other monster's skull. A hollow click. No crossbow bolt embedded itself in its skull as the Ursa swiped, bringing down its paw on Yang's left shoulder. Yang was knocked off her feet and towards the castle gate. From the ground, she put a bolt through the offending Ursa's eye with her right gauntlet, realizing she only had two shots left. She got up, very slowly this time. She had been steadily pushed back by wave after wave of Grimm, and the castle wall was almost to her back. Looking at the ground, she realized this was it. She was struggling to find the energy to stand, let alone fight. She closed her eyes, praying that she had bought enough time for reinforcements.

Two figures silently dropped from the castle walls to stand beside her. Shocked, she turned to see the green-coated figure of Ren and the ginger-haired Nora brushing themselves off beside her. The bowman was now wielding two short swords, as the woman raised a warhammer into a fighting stance. Springing into action, the two intercepted the Boarbatusks rushing forward to gore Yang, sending them flying back into the horde. Spitting the blood from her mouth, Yang muttered "I coulda taken 'em," before forcing herself back into the fray.

Yang had been inconsolable after Ruby's death. The blonde brawler fell into a deep depression, refusing to eat or drink for long periods of time. Ren and Nora, though they had never gotten as close to Yang as her former teammates, cared for her, extending their hospitality as fellow students of Beacon. They slowly nursed her back to health despite her best efforts. The couple provided a fire to warm the pieces of her shattered heart. They provided words of guidance and encouragement for a lost soul. They provided shoulders on which an unending torrent of tears was shed. Slowly, gradually, Yang got better. She had quite a reputation to live up to. The indestructible, unstoppable force of nature, consuming all who dared challenge her in a blazing inferno of fiery blows. She was never quite the same, however. She no longer burned with vitality, taking on all challenges the Kingdom had to offer. She stopped taking on all combat missions, instead preferring to keep the peace within Vale. She stopped by the hospital more and more often, tending to injured soldiers and calming their nerves. She took up smithing as a hobby, creating all sorts of ridiculously impractical, but somehow effective, weapons. She tried to accomplish everything Ruby had wanted to do, but could never quite shake the feeling that Ruby, with all the warmth in her heart, could have done it better.

A declaration came. Vale was at war with Atlas. Many of the combat-ready were drafted and sent off to the northern border. Yang refused, on the grounds that the southern border also required defense. Ren and Nora also remained. As well as contributing to the city's defense, the two ran a successful bakery providing much needed food for the war effort. The couple understood. Yang had sworn never to take another's life, in honor of Ruby. Then, suddenly, an unimaginably large horde of Grimm stood at Vale's south gate. Menagerie had taken the chance to mount a sneak offensive, attempting to catch Vale off guard. At the mention of the rogue Kingdom's name, Yang said nothing, immediately rushing to the smithy. She emerged with Ember Celica, dusty with years of idleness but none the worse for wear. The thought of avenging those who had torn her team apart had reignited a fire inside of her.

And there they stood, defying Menagerie, spitting in the face of their grimm-based tactics. The hammer wielder, the swordsman and the severely injured brawler, all that Vale had to offer. A crash coming from the outer wall suddenly caught their attention. A Deathstalker had managed to force itself through the opening, causing the wall to collapse upon itself. Nora and Ren looked back at Yang. Her combat outfit was ripped in many places, her face white as a sheet. Blood and gashes coated her body. Red stains even making it onto her prized mane, which was tangled and ripped in places. Coming to a silent understanding, they both dashed forward, leaving Yang to slowly stumble forwards after them.

The rock hard carapace of the Deathstalker repelled both the sword slashes of Ren and the hammer blows of Nora, as it slowly advanced. They ducked beneath its claw slashes, Nora jumping back to dodge its stinger. In desperation, Ren grabbed onto the stinger, slashing at it to no avail. With a flick of its tail, Ren was flung into a wall. Nora cried out in frustration, charging forward to strike the creature right in the center of its head. It had no effect. A quick swipe of its claw, and she was sent slumping against the wall besides Ren. Roaring in victory, its ten beady eyes settled on its final opponent. Any ordinary person would have been completely immobilized by the set of injuries Yang had sustained. Something about her stance, however, made the Deathstalker pause. Her hair seemed to flicker, as blood-red irises stared right back at it.

Yang charged. With a final battle cry, she dodged two claw slashes by falling on her back. Screaming in pain she slid underneath the Deathstalker, she forced her right arm upwards and put a crossbow bolt straight through its unarmored belly and into its skull. The gigantic Grimm flinched, then slowly collapsed to the ground. Yang slid clear of its carcass, flipping over to lie on her belly. Her vision blurred as she looked up from the ground. In the distance, a great army of soldiers gathered, bearing the Menagerian coat of arms. Crawling forwards, she forced herself to her knees. She wanted them to know pain. She wanted to crush their hearts with her bare hands, leaving them to bleed out and die just like Ruby had. Raising a trembling right arm, she readied her final crossbow bolt. Just one of them would have to do, she thought, firing in their general direction.

The crossbow bolt fell far short as Yang collapsed to the ground, having expended all of her energy and ammunition. As she lay unmoving, bleeding from numerous cuts and abrasions, she thought she heard the sound of a gate opening. A pair of warm hands lifted her into a bridal carry before she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Yang! Hey! Talk to me!" A familiar voice forced Yang to open her eyes, coming to focus on messy blonde hair and concerned blue eyes.<p>

"Hey there lady killer." Yang coughed out, grinning at Jaune. "Lookin' good today, huh?"

"Yang, you sound terrible. Save your energy. We're gonna get you to the hospital. Ren and Nora are fine." He shook his head disbelievingly, the sun glinting off his knight's armor. "You held out for three and a half hours before my regiment got here, Yang. We're taking the fight to them, before they sneak up on us again. You didn't have to do this, you know."

Yang coughed again and spat, a mixture of blood and phlegm. "Tell me Jaune, what would Ruby have done?"

Jaune opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it, instead choosing to hasten his pace.

"Aww, you look so cute when you're flustered, you know that?" Yang slurred, half-closed eyes locked onto Jaune's face despite her injuries.

"I should be surprised you still have the energy to tease me after all you've been through, but quite honestly, I'm not." Jaune remarked.

Yang chuckled dryly. Suddenly, without mirth, she said "Jaune."

Jaune looked at her, noticing the change of tone.

"You're a completely oblivious dunce."

Jaune winced. "I have heard similar things in the past before."

"Ever since we were at Beacon, I've had an eye on you. Considering all your attempts at flirting, you seem awfully blind to attempts directed at you. I guess I've only got myself to blame—I was always a bit of a flirt to everyone."

Jaune widened his eyes in shock, not believing what he was hearing.

Yang grimaced in pain, continuing to ramble. "Eventually, somehow, Pyrrha finally managed to get it into your thick skull that she liked you. I was honestly surprised you figured it out. In the end, I'm glad the two of you were able to work out together. She's a keeper, Jaune." Her breath was beginning to come in short bursts now, as she struggled to finish her sentences. "But, in the end, you're here with me right now. Right when it matters. I'm—glad that you were able to make it. You, Ren and Nora." She coughed again, this time very weakly. "I know you guys all have different things to do. But stay close, alright? Don't lose each other."

Jaune nodded silently, suddenly unable to use his voice. His eyes shone with sincerity, however, searching Yang's visage for acknowledgement.

Yang smiled and looked directly back Jaune's eyes, suddenly completely lucid. "Thanks for being here, Jaune. Tell Ren and Nora I'm sorry."

"You can tell Ren and Nora yourself! We're going to make it to the hospital, and you're gonna be okay. Do you hear me? Yang?"

Yang smiled as she shifted in Jaune's arms, closing her eyes.

The last stand of the Inferno was a legend told for many generations to come. A story of bravery, of standing against impossible odds to triumph against evil. Less often told was the story of her team, the story of four women who fought to make the world a better place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi, I'm completely new to this site, and fanfiction in general. I've never written an original story of any significant length before, but I'd still like to improve as a writer. Feel free to leave a review below and tell me what you think!


End file.
